metrotechrecordsfandomcom-20200215-history
Artists Affiliated with MetroTech Records
These are artists affiliated with the label, but not signed on the label/or released any material. They include people that may have broadcasted on Mixlr, DJ'd on Mixlr, worked with a artist signed on on another label etc. Zips Zahad Imran Pahlat Sehzic, aka Zips, is a Nu-Disco DJ from Banja Luka. He is a Radio MetroTech DJ, and a good friend of Emin Mrahatovic. He appeared in Emin Mrahatovic's Nu Disco 2014 Mix. Vocalists on his track are performed by Karlo Sterov or Magomed Deslanov. Carlo Satar/CSMT Carlo Fernando dos Santos Satar Romulo Jaco Romulus da Silva de Cesar, aka Carlo Satar, born 24th October 1982, is a Brazillian House DJ, and is a member of CSMT, alongside Katrin Zhyvev, Kelton Rosales, Molto da Costa and Emin Mrahatovic. CSMT is a Nu Disco DJ Crew, who DJ at clubs. CSMT usually DJs for Radio MetroTech Xtra. Dubcleus Dubcleus are two Nu-disco DJs, KL (Kamil Lechakowski) and Sequel (Salin Pechatowski) from Poland. They DJ on Radio MetroTech Xtra. NDMafia NDMafia, are a Russian/Chechen/Dagestani Nu Disco DJ Crew consisting of Varak, DJ Yuri, Milem Zayamov, Nikolai Petrov, DJKZ, Yakov Marzenko and Karlo Sterov. Their music does not usually have vocals in, but if there is, it is sung by Karlo Sterov. They mixed on the CSMT show once. According to Matan Brzokehmetovic and Varak, NDMafia could sign onto MetroTech Records. Gateways Gateways are a Hungarian House Trio consisting of Peter Elek (born 31.9.86), Marek Tomasz (18.3.88) and Ivan Lekez (12.11.84). They cover for Captured Image on the House Show on Radio MetroTech Xtra. DJ LaChak Lavell Chakar, born 20.2.1993, is a Jamaican DJ who produces Funk House and Nu Disco. He is a sub-presenter on The Nu Disco Show, presenting 'Today's Talent', in which a featured Nu Disco artist under 23 is selected, interviewed and tracks of theirs are played. Lines Lines (Malim Zoric and Zlatan Korat) are Bosnian-Slovene DJs who cover for Dubcleus. Jacob/Gospel Oaks Jacob Martinez is an Ecuadorian Nu Disco DJ, who has provided mixes for the Funk Show and the Nu Disco show. Tracks of his with singing on is sung by Gospel Oaks, a Ghanaian Septet of singers. PrimeTime/Pan-Disco PrimeTime (born Alek Velos Tavertynask, 27.4.1993) is a NuDisco producer and DJ, who has produced many mixes for Radio . He is a member of the Nu Disco group Pan-Disco, featuring Yakob Miklenko, DJ Semstak, Aril Khleznahmedov as a Saxophonist/Pianist/Brass Instrument Player, Yaina Perez of Colombia on vocals, John O'Grady on vocals occasionally, and Carl Cortes, the nephew of Eurodance DJ Kelvin Cortes. For the Main Article on Pan-Disco, see Pan-Disco. DJ Vaclav Vaclav Milar is a Czech DJ who has provided a mix for Radio MetroTech, entitled Eclectic EDM. He has also produced for Pentium Radio, a subsidiary of MetroTech founded by Karim Brzokehmetovic, Bosko Brzokehmetovic and Matias Aquilan. XLDJS Main Article: XLDJS Bassjaaxx Bassjaaxx are a Dutch House Trio from Amsterdam, Rotterdam and Kolwijk. They consist of Nick van Schoelaar, (31.3.1987), Matar Cospiljsen (2.10.85) and Warik Schlemejk (21.2.90). They are the main hosts of Electro House FM, a subsidiary station of MetroTech. VirtualGunshotz Aniik Banyedar, aka VirtualGunzhots is a Turkish DJ. His real name is Alif Babandovci, and he has Macedonian and Albanian roots. He produces Dubstep/Aggrostep. Alongside Postmaster, he occasionally produces the Mindf**kstep Mix. He is a DJ on Pentium Radio. HiJak HiJak are a Dutch Hardstyle duo (Arjen Baaschen, 31.3.84 and Josip Kantelvijk, 2.2.83). They are the resident Hardstyle DJs on Pentium Radio. MC Ryda Ryan Appiah is a British-Ghanaian Grime MC who hosts the Grime Show on Radio MetroTech. He is the son of DJ Anthony Appiah and cousin of Kel. Kel Kel Abdul Saaleiis Alvarez Mino is a Colombian-Ghanian Grime MC born and bred in Hackney, London. Son of Colombian Julio Alvarez Mino and Ghanaian Freya Appiah, brother of Anthony Appiah who is the father of MC Ryda. He co-presents The UKG Show with Kutelo. Kutelo Kutelo Petar Palizis Toros Selaczny is a Greek-Hungarian DJ born and bred in Stratford. He is the older brother of Akos Toros, and co-presenter of The UKG Show with Kel. Akos Toros Akos Franco Palizis Toros Selaczny is a Greek-Hungarian DnB DJ born and bred in Stratford. He is the younger brother of Kutelo.